


PDA

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [92]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Actual Disney Prince Roman Sanders, Fluff without Plot, M/M, PDA, Roman and his chivalric storybook knight tendencies, just. just so soft. such fluff., theyre both SMITTEN its lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: The dust settles on the first day of the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Background LAMP, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders (Sanders Sides)
Series: LAOFT Extras [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365505
Comments: 43
Kudos: 531





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing this Kai decided he was Jewish, so that’s a thing now
> 
> A big thank you to [@trivia-goddess](rivia-goddess.tumblr.com) for beta-reading, since the day you taught me the term “fluff without plot” i have not known peace and i LOVE it

Roman pulled into the school parking lot a little later than normal. He’d have to remember to compensate tomorrow, leave earlier, since he had to go get Logan first, instead of Patton going straight from Roman’s house to the school.

Killing the engine, Roman turned to look at Logan.

He was worrying his lip between his teeth, fiddling with the rubber band on his wrist.

“… You okay?”

Logan startled.

“Right, um-”

He shook himself.

“I merely- it seems… strange,” he said, “To come back, as if- as if nothing happened,”

Roman laughed weakly.

“Yeah, I get what you mean,” he said, “You’d think there wasn’t a riot two days ago – I feel like this should count for a calamity day or two,”

Shrugging, he stepped out of the truck and made his way around. Logan finished wrestling his way back into his jacket, opening the passenger side door, and muscle memory had Roman reaching out to offer Logan a hand with dip of his head before he’d registered.

Logan blinked at him, and Roman’s brain caught up, something cold and embarrassed flooding his stomach.

And then the tips of Logan’s ears turned slightly pink, and he gingerly took the offered hand and stepped out of the truck.

Their hands slid together once he’d stepped down, fingers lacing, and Roman’s own face was starting to mirror Logan’s flush. Logan’s gaze was focused firmly in the distance, but he gave a quick, fluttering squeeze to Roman’s hand and the last of the chill melted entirely.

Instead, they walked across the parking lot hand-in-hand, Roman’s pulse a drum circle beat in his ears. It was silly, that something as innocent and- and _childish_ as holding hands had his heart hammering, but Roman was starting to wonder if he’d even have the willpower to let go.

Reaching the spot they normally broke off, they came to a halt. Logan’s free hand was fiddling with the strap of his backpack.

“Have a good morning, Roman,” he said softly.

He made no move to release Roman’s hand.

Roman smiled.

“You too,” he said, squeezing, “I’ll see you at lunch?”

Logan nodded.

Roman caught the muscle memory this time before he actually followed through, his stomach twisting again.

But then he reconsidered. The memory of Logan’s innocent blush at the truck, even Virgil’s fond eye roll the other day – maybe… maybe he didn’t have to _bury_ the Night part of him, or at least only most of it. Their reactions couldn’t have been more different than what he was used to, what he recognized now as something _fond,_ yes, but always tinged with a bit of condescension.

Lifting their joined hands before he could think about it any longer and lose his nerve, Roman pressed a soft kiss to Logan’s knuckles.

And oh, was it worth it.

Logan flushed a fresh-carnation red from his collar to his hairline, and then he _giggled,_ turning shyly away and pressing the back of his other hand to his mouth like he was futilely attempting to hide that he was absolutely _beaming._

“Lunch?” Roman repeated, his voice cracking.

Logan nodded vehemently.

“I’ll come get you at your locker,” blurted Roman.

Logan’s shoulders hitched – Roman suspected he’d swallowed another giggle – and he nodded again. Roman wondered if he’d accidentally overwhelmed him into being nonverbal for a moment, but then Logan cleared his throat.

“I will see you then,” he said, voice wobbly.

He stepped forward quickly, almost startling Roman, tilted his head up and pecked Roman on the cheek.

And then promptly dropped Roman’s hand and bolted, steadily turning crimson as he power-walked toward the building.

Roman watched him walk off, wearing what was surely an embarrassingly soppy expression. He was frozen to the spot so long, stewing in the soft, warm feelings of affection, that he ended up being late to homeroom.

Fortunately, he really didn’t give a shit.

—

There was absolutely _no reason_ Logan should be so- so- _keyed up,_ so twitchy and nervous at something as utterly _mundane_ as the knowledge Roman was going to meet him at his locker.

It was _Roman_. Roman, who Logan had once dared to snort a pixie stick and then ended up crying from laughter when Roman actually _did it_ , because the fastest way to get Roman to make a fool of himself was to bet he wouldn’t, and Logan hadn’t been able to stop giggling and had to resist the urge to lean over and kiss the pout right off his face.

Except- except that wasn’t going to happen, anymore. Or at least, the crushing, overwhelming disappointment that came after, the knowledge that those were things he was never going to be able to do – that wasn’t going to happen.

They’d _kissed_ , a handful of times but they _had_ , and Roman had held out his hand like a storybook knight for something as trivial as helping Logan out of the truck. He’d kissed Logan’s _hand._

And then Logan had kissed _him_ , because that was something he could _do now_ , and Logan had to stop thinking about this or he was going to do something even more embarrassing than _giggle_ , like giggle _to himself_ at his locker.

“Berry, you look like you’re gonna vibrate right out of your skin,”

Logan wrinkled his nose at his brother, flushing.

“What’s got you all freaked out?” laughed Thomas.

“I am not ‘freaked out,’” said Logan, “I’m-”

Anxious? Too negative. Nervous? Similar issue. Excited? Closest, but somehow it didn’t feel… adequate.

“Hey, Specs,”

Logan, mortifyingly, yelped and jumped like someone had poked him with a taser, slamming his locker shut in his surprise.

Roman gave him a quizzical, affectionate smile, and Logan tried to ignore the way his ears were burning.

Thomas was radiating amusement behind him, and Logan resisted the urge to turn and stick his tongue out petulantly as the three of them started moving toward the cafeteria.

Thomas bumped his shoulder affectionately and then left to join Kai and Sloane in line. Logan would have responded to his parting statement, but he didn’t actually hear it, because Roman chose that moment to place his arm over Logan’s shoulders.

Logan considered the merits of spontaneous combustion.

Roman only released him when they sat to eat, and he still scooted his chair close enough that he could press his knee against Logan’s.

They were normally alone for lunch, but occasionally Thomas and his friends would join them – apparently, today was going to be one of those days.

Kai’s tray clattered loudly to the table, and he glared across the table. Sloane and Thomas rolled their eyes as they sat on either side of him.

“ _Spill_ , now,” said Kai.

Logan blinked, confused, opening his mouth to ask what the hell Kai was talking about, but Roman cut him off.

“Monster was a ghost,” said Roman, crossing his arms, “Forest is under new management, Patton is on an extended camping trip, monster’s gone now,”

Kai narrowed his eyes.

“I’m guessing that’s all I’m getting?”

“It’s all you’re getting from me,” said Roman, shrugging. He turned to Logan.

“Anything you want to add?”

Logan considered.

“… I’m a Spring?”

Kai frowned.

“What, like- Seelie?”

“Yes,” said Logan awkwardly.

Kai rolled his eyes.

“Really can’t say I’m surprised,” he muttered.

“What does that mean?” said Logan incredulously.

“That you’re probably the sweetest Good Neighbor anybody in town is ever gonna meet?” said Roman coyly.

Logan sputtered.

“I’m serious,” said Roman, “It’s a wonder you haven’t desensitized everyone at this point. You’re a delight,”

Logan shoved him lightly, biting back a smile.

“Shut up,” he said softly.

“Nope,” said Roman, leaning closer and grinning, “You can’t stop me from complimenting you, you’re just gonna have to deal with it,”

Logan rolled his eyes.

“Yes, dear,”

The words had escaped before he could think them through, and the second he did he felt his eyes go round as quarters.

Roman beamed.

“‘ _Dear?’”_ he said.

“Shut _up,”_ said Logan.

“Like we’re a married couple in a fifties sitcom?”

“Shut _up,”_ whined Logan, restraining his own laugh, “I’ll- I will come up with something else, don’t make fun of me,”

“No, don’t,” said Roman, taking his hand and still grinning, “I love it. It’s perfect, babe,”

Logan giggled.

“Wait,” said Kai suddenly, looking between them, which reminded Logan that they had an _audience._

“You _hooked up?_ ” exclaimed Kai.

“No,” said Sloane, gaping.

“Well, yes,” laughed Roman.

Kai whacked Sloane several times on the arm.

“Holy shit!” he shouted.

“Calm down Kai,”

“Oh, _fuck_ ‘calm down Kai,’ Thomas, I’ve been _suffering_ watching those three and their whole _forest_ of pine trees for literal _years-”_

He cut off, narrowing his eyes.

“Wait, is it three?”

“Oh my god,” said Logan, mortified.

“ _Kai_ ,” Sloane admonished

“Yes, you nosy bastard,” said Roman.

“Thank fuck,”

“You’re a menace,” said Thomas.

“Yeah, yeah, be _nice,_ I get it,” said Kai, waving him off, “ _Mazel tov,_ or whatever,”

Logan briefly wished the ground would open up and swallow him – had he _really_ been _that_ painfully obvious? - but Roman seemed to take this conversation as a green light to abandon personal space entirely. He relinquished Logan’s hand only to scoot his chair even closer, wrapping an arm around Logan’s shoulders once more and leaning over to press a gentle kiss to Logan’s cheek.

“Oh, great,” said Kai, “You’re gonna replace the constant cow-eyes with gross amounts of PDA, now, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” said Roman, smiling against Logan’s temple, “What do you say, babe, can I have a kiss?”

Logan couldn’t restrain the hopeless, adoring smile that spread across his lips. Or the bubbling words that fluttered out of his mouth.  
“Yes dear,”

Leaning down, Roman kissed him, even though Logan couldn’t stop smiling long enough to let their lips match up properly. Roman just smiled back, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes with a happy sigh.

Kai was making over-exaggerated gagging noises on the other side of the table, and Logan found that, fortunately, he couldn’t possibly care less.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr, at [@tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com)


End file.
